Learning As You Go
by aMoxgirl
Summary: Thru new characters Ren and Kyoko will discover not only themselves but each other! A aspect Kuon can't wait for...
1. Chapter 1

**Learning As You Go**

A Skip Beat Fanfiction

 _Welcome to LEARNING AS YOU GO! I am humble storyteller that's been inspired by **The7Strange** and **Kamame671,** respectively! I highly suggest their stories before dabbling in my small but strange world of the fandom! _

_As **The7Strange-senpai** once said I like the idea of exploring the growth of one's love and dive into the sexual world! (I am sure he said it much better than I, but …) But as Senpai noted that there is a lot of pent up sexual frustration in the world of Skip Beat so here is my little take on it!_

 _FYI: I am interested in the more unleashed desires of Kyoko and Kuon! I hope to write this idea in somewhat good taste and character growth! Please feel free to add any suggestions or comments! ENJOY!_

* * *

It was, she was sure a misfortune on her part that or the stars above had decidedly to join in on the President's conquest to make her life a living hell. Sure, the man already knew her most vulnerable secret and had, for a time anyways, left her alone to stew in that particular mess up!

He hadn't outed her nor rubbed her nose in the little fact that her disgusting little box had popped right back open and decided on the one man that was totally out of her league! She sometimes got goosebumps at the thought of what the President (not least of all the actor in question himself) could make her do with this little bit of information? It's what most of what her nightmares were made of all!

Banishing the thoughts as she entered the President's office and glancing around when nothing loud or deadly came barreling her way she took a moment to take a deep breath in and then let it out! Smiling that perhaps this might not be… "Ah Mogami-san so nice of you to join us!" bottling a scream that threated to erupt Kyoko could squeeze her lips together and nod! If suddenly the other man in the room hadn't stood Kyoko would have totally not understood a word Lory Takarada had said.

Cocking her head to the side Kyoko first noticed than man's height first! Who wouldn't, she thought, at what she assumed was 170 or 180 cm's she instantly compared his height and build to the man that had stolen her… Cutting that stray thought she glance timidly back at the stranger and continue to investigate his features.

Yes, roughly at 180 cm's with midnight black hair and a pair of deep dark blue eyes she had to admit that this man was very pleasant on the eyes. Smiling as she took a step forward she noticed that his build was muscular and the thought suddenly popped up that with the right make up and some short distance that his man could somewhat pass… her thoughts curbed as she started to take in his facial features and slowly began to nibble on her lower lip. The face she mused is what give the differences away, but not by much!

"So, do you think he would do in a pinch, Mogami-san?" It was the President's voice that all broken thru her thoughts and ask. "In a pinch for what President?"

* * *

Adjusting the belt for what seemed like the hundredth Setsu dipped her cap back into the bottle and continued to paint her nails that lovely red shade her "Nii-san" had got her last night!

Sighing she knew she had to adjust her behavior her brother since his accident, their relationship no longer what it was before…

No, she reminded herself that she wasn't to dwell on but it was akin to redoing the "Setsu" character all over again. Cain her most beloved man no longer cuddled her with undevoted attention nor was he as relaxed as he once had been.

Growling she capped the bottle of finger nail polish (not really bothering to screw the cap completely back on) and threw it. She was pissed that her beloved brother had been treated so …so

"I believe this is yours Miss?" Glancing up Setsu sneered at the man that had picked up her nail polish (and oh look at – he got some of his suit! Tis a shame) and waved a hand at a silent dismissal of man that was smiling down at her! "Miss?" growling again Setsu grabbed the bottle from his out stretched hand and threw the bottle in nearest trash can. "There, are you fucking happy?" The sneer on her face was still lingering when the man simply pulled out a white handkerchief and cleaned his hand, all the while looking at her.

Balling her fist together she grinding her teeth and snarled, "Well what are you looking at?" It only took a moment his reply was with a small smile and a tilt of his head, "A beautiful woman, I think!" His eyes gleamed in a way that reminded Setsu how her beloved Nii-san had been only a short few months ago and sighed with sorrow! Her beloved brother had once told her she was his most treasured treasure and now…

"You're a smooth one, aren't you?" Narrowing her eyes and listened as the, well ok to be honest he was 'decent' looking man, man chuckled and gave her the most adorable smile she had ever saw on a …. Anger flashed in her, this man- whoever the hell he was, was trying to be like her Nii-san! Poking a finger into his chest and giving him a quick jab, she snarled- "Don't you ever do that again, I am so sick of men trying to be like my Nii-san! I will never belong to anyone but my Nii-san!"

There was an instant hush and what she thought was a quick intake of breath on part of the man that was trying to be like her brother when suddenly he smiled even wider and bent his lips down to her ear and whispered, "I am holding you to that Setsu!" Setsu slowly blinked as the man straighten back to his full height and sweep over her again with his eyes, all the while holding that smirk on his lips.

SMACK

She wasn't aware she had even raised let alone smack the face of the man that had been imitating her brother nor was she aware that said man was pressed against her holding her against him and the nearest wall. Her hands were pined above her and her breath was coming out in puffs and stared into light brown eyes that suddenly held a bit of darkness to them but it was when he lowered his nose to caress her own that she whimpered and tried to cock her head upward.. searching… wanting

"Should I punish you Setsu?" the man's voice was thick and warm like he was talking with a mouth full of honey but she found she like it and wanted him to continue. Continue what, she wasn't sure of, but she suddenly a heated gaze in her direction and a growl that wasn't hers or the mans boomed within the room.

"Get your fucking filthy hands off my sister," Setsu watched in surprised her as brother tore the man away from her and horror stuck as she watched as surprising then something narrowing and hardening in the other mans gaze. However, before she could even say or do anything another voice boomed.

"Cain, Kash both of you stop before to scare Setsu witless!"

She watched in fascination as both men stopped mid strike and backed slowly away from each other, but either would give an inch when she wiggled in between and pushed. Instead her wrist was grabbed and she was softly yanked into her brother arms. Smiling happily, she snuggled deeper and hummed in contentment. It took a long moment before the man the President called Kash took a step back and the frowned he was sporting spoke volumes. He wasn't happy!

* * *

Sitting then finding he had to much pent up frustration Tsuruga Ren was at a complete loss. Walking in the Presidents office and finding Setsu there had been a surprise then as he had stood back and watched he noticed the differences in this version of his sister than the once standing before him. This Setsu was pissed off and showing it thus throwing a tempter tantrum, his Setsu had never reduced herself to whatever this was?

He watched as she threw the finger nail polish away and simply glared at it like it was the evilest thing in the world. He wondered for a mere second on what the poor bottle had done to deserve such treatment? Everything went down hill from there- she never smiled at him nor did she slip her way into his arms. And he had wanted that from the moment he noticed there was a script for Cain Heel. It had been a curse and a blessing, the script called for Cain and Setsu and he wanted that more than anything but with Kyoko's 18th Birthday mere weeks away he didn't honestly know if he could trust himself?

The slap he realized was the tall tale sign that something was completely wrong and not just with him not having any self-control. But at the feel of another mans hands pulling him away from Kyoko/Setsu and watching as she snuggled into him, as the President broke the chance Ren had and wringing the neck of whoever the hell dared touch his beloved.

"Sit Ren!" Lory Takarada voice broke into his thought and broke his inner warring. Growling as he sat he faced the man he considered more of a grandfather figure than an actual boss.

"Explain what the hell was that?" Ren knew his voice heavy and thick but he didn't like what had just transpired.

"Due to your schedule and other circumstances the director and I needed a different Cain and you automatically fitted the Kash Shirai character better!" Growling Ren had barely read any of the script for that particular character just assuming he would be playing Cain. "Oh, give over Ren I promise you your love Kash's character better since he is the one Setsu falls in love with!"

Blinking in surprise Ren grunted and ran his hands thru his hair and down his face and shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts of playing Kyoko's love interest and found that his body liked the ideal more than anything.

Growling he started to paced again and spit out "Who the hell was that Cain Heel?" Facing his Boss, he found a sad and thoughtful look on the other mans face, "Boss?" but other man just shook his head. "A boy that's lost too much and has lost the will to believe in anything! I hope Mogami-san can continue…" there his words stop and Ren fell the uneasiness return. He could understand some of what the Boss had said but something was nagging him about Kyoko's involvement with such a boy.

"Tell me about Kash Shirai!" Ren struggled out

The Boss's smile grew just a bit and he finally grabbed a cigar and sat down in his chair looking out over the city. Softly he spoke and as he spoke Ren closed his eyes and pictured his Kash Shirai

"Kash Shirai is half American with a quarter respectively of British and Japanese, he was raised his with business orientated father that he despised. He knows next to nothing of his Japanese heritage thus makes him very native to Japan. He was best friends with Cain Heel growing up and remain in contact with him from time to time!" Sighing Lory continued "Black hair with emerald green eyes he also wears slop suits. He is a brawler, drinker, and total womanizer but very protective and dedicated to those he considers his. He is here in Japan to help Cain and also to run away from his over baring father!"

Opening his eyes and reaching up to slip out his contacts Kash Shirai stood and came to rest beside his new "Boss" and gently tugged his shirt loose from his pants. Loosing his tie, he murmured softly, "I will do whatever I can to help, it's the least I can do!" Deep within Kash Shirai Tsuruga Ren wondered if this was a mistake in the making?

Even deeper within Hizuri Kuon already knew the answer!

Either Tsuruga Ren nor Hizuri Kuon spoke the heartbreaking truth!

* * *

 _There is chapter 1! I hope you don't mind the story building for now- trust me the smut is coming! And before you ask YES this is a RenKyo ficcie! My Cain at the moment is a new and original character that will have an important relationship with just not one but two main characters so bear with my building chapters._


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning As You Go**

 _A Skip Beat Fanfiction_

 _Its been roughly 10 years since I wrote anything worth posting anywhere so please excuse my writing style, it might take a few chapters to find a style that I am comfortable with!_

* * *

It had been two whole days since the disastrous collision of her would be Nii-san and her Nii-san in the President's office, and her nerves were so raw and thin that she believed that a twig snapping could have been like an exploding time bomb going off inside her. It had taken her two whole hours to calm Cain down after the stranger had…. Done whatever the hell it was that he did!

Sighing in frustration she bent down to touch her forehead to Cain's head.

For the life of her she couldn't figure out what he _had_ done? Her body had gone taunt and her clothes at the time seemed to have suddenly became way to small. He had made her whole-body _itch!_ Sensitive skin had become tingly and warm and her heart had skip beats. Her breathe and be so painful in her lungs that she thought she would die to loss of oxygen.

"Setsu?" Glancing down she peered downwards into her brothers dark and curious gaze. Smiling what she hoped was a happy smile she readjusted herself on the waist high brick wall that was behind the bench that her brother had plop himself down in. She had climbed the bench and maneuvered herself around the brick wall to where her brother now sat between her legs and had sighed in contentment after a few seconds her brother relaxed and moved her legs over his wide shoulders.

"I am serious Cain I don't remember your friend, Kash was it, at all?" She nibbled her lower lip and their eyes connected again and she wondered if she trusted this 'friend' or not? His reply was quick and decisive, letting her know this would be the last time he would speak on the matter. "Like I said he is old friend from the academy the old man sent me to," his words were laced with hatred and a danger that only she could guess at.

Growling she stuck out her tongue at her brothers upturn face and squinted her eyes for good measure, once a upon a time her brother would have chuckled and pinched her cheeks in their play, but Cain had changed. Cain didn't play with her anymore nor did he laugh or enjoyed goofing off with her. Now he acted like being with her was a chore, he still spoiled her and doted on her in public but in private…

A female's laughter broke their conversation and as they turned their head to the train station, to where the laughter had come from, Setsu's breath caught, her skin goose bumped again, and suddenly there was lightness in her head. Her short-cropped top with flaring skirt suddenly felt if was to warm and to… to… _itchy!_

In that moment in time Setsu knew he was the most beautiful man she had ever saw! Taller than her brother with messy black hair a slender face with the most erotic emerald eyes to ever been gifted to a mere human. He wore a business suit of black slacks with a fresh pressed cotton button up dress shirt which was unbuttoned from the collar to his breastbone.

Licking her lips as she finally remembered where she and with _**whom**_ she was with and small blush crept up her neck and splashed onto her cheeks. She fumbled a second as Cain slid her legs from his shoulders and rose to greet his friend and Setsu, just knew- just knew, nothing was ever going to be the same again.

* * *

Coming to Japan hadn't been Will's first choice of action, hell finishing the job he had started on the old man was what he wanted more than anything. But Steven Bennet had connections- connections that a boy barely grown had no idea on how to combat against. In the end, as his brothers had started to wage war against one another on the old man's last will and testament, not that he nor his sister had any claim to anything- the up side of being a bastard child! He made his getaway, taking his sister with him.

Mirabelle and he where the Bennet's dirty little secret and the Bennet's Matriarch had sent Mirabelle and him to Japan to their 'mothers' side of the family in which turned out just fine for Will, not so much for Mirabelle! His sweet sister hadn't liked being sent away, at thirteen she thought she was being punished. Something Will, or their new grandparents had never been able to dispel from her. In the end it hadn't mattered…

It had been his grandfather that had taken Will to LME and induced him to Lory Takarada. Grant it the man was a nut, but something told Will that this man could be trusted. Hours later after walking into LME and explaining what he was and why he was there he watched in wonder as the older man blinked a slow sad gaze at him and smiled half-heartedly. Lighting up a cigar and picking up the phone Will watch in fascination as hours passed by and William J. Bennet ceased to exist.

For days he had no name, no family- for everyone thought it best if he cut all ties to his past and simply started to exist in the here and now.

In the pasting days his greatest wish had been granted!

For once he would learn who and what he was without his family's shadow weighting him down!

Now was the time to explore and learn about life! To find the man within!

Now was the time to find out what kind of actor he was since he knew acting was something that ran through his blood, his brothers could testify to that! The old man was a director and knew talent when he saw it, it would signify why Steven Bennet had kept him from the industry as much as he could. However, when Will had turn eighteen the old man had simply changed tactics and used his name to bar Will from _most_ jobs!

In fact, if hadn't been for Hizuri Kuu Will would have never got a toe wet in any acting environment. Hizuri Kuu had ask a favor of a director that was new in Hollywood and had gotten Will in the door. The rest was history.

History! God that sounded so good!

The President was still working on creating a new name and life for him, but he knew he wouldn't squander the chances that Hizuri and Takarada had giving him! The past was just that the past! The here and now is the only thing that mattered!

And in the here and now he was Cain Heel. A simple man that doted (granted stiffly) on his sister and awaiting his best friend, a man he had never meet before. A man that Lory Takarada had promised would understand the roughness that these first few weeks would bring.

Setting those thoughts aside for a moment he tired once again to figure out the woman that played his loving sister. Setsu Heel was very demanding little sister, very affectionate to him and wondered if he misunderstood the true relationship between the Heel siblings? But it was the woman behind Setsu that pipped his curiosity, he had only caught the actress in her true form briefly.

It was her bright golden eyes that had made him paused then she had spoken, the surprised as she took him in and spluttered at the President. Will was more curious about the odd looks the President had given her in return.

It all didn't matter in the end cause from this point on he would become someone new, someone he could be proud of, someone he hoped his mother and sister would guide!

For now, he would play Cain Heel and try to atone for the sin that would forever stain his soul!

* * *

In the end it hadn't taken Ren all that long to find his true 'Kash Shirai', something that bothered him a little bit! In the end he felt something stir deep within and had granted that this deep longing could help him, possibly with more than his character. This deep longing was slowing becoming inner woven with his every soul and he wasn't sure he disliked the changes?

He knew the changes stemmed from his true self and that alone made him on edge but when no one negatively commented, in fact a few people had smiled in kind when some of the changes had leaked out in his normal everyday life he wonder if perhaps if not all the changes were bad?

Now two days after the talk with the President and agreeing to help the kid that Lory seemed hell bent on saving (not that Lory had to ask in the first place- Ren could easily see that the boy was wound and tight)! Lory had parted with Ren with the advice that boy didn't know much on family love or trust! Not that Ren was an expert on those issues, but it was the way Lory Takarada had said it that made Ren believe that he, along with Kyoko could help in some odd way?

Now he was dressed in tight black dress pants and a wrinkled white cotton shirt with a tie that was pulled loose and free. His midnight black hair was fingered messy and his emerald eyes were sharp as he made his way through the train station. His targets were his best friend and said friends little sister. The part of him that was Cain Heel snarled at that and argued that she was his little sister, his to spoil, his to love!

It was his new found Kash Shirai that stamped those thought- those cravings down! It was Kash that told him that he would no longer be chained by the bonds of her being his sister that would allow him to pursue her as a woman, a woman whom he was madly in love with! A woman that if he were be honest with (and honest with himself) could transform into his best friend and lover.

If Kash or if Ren had bothered to dig deeper, he would have known it was Kuon that demanded that he take advantage of this opportunity to tell and show Kyoko his love for her.

Kuon Hizuri was stirring and Ren Tsuruga didn't even have a clue.

And so, flashing his eyes at the nearest pretty woman Kash smiled and chuckled as he made his way over to the blushing woman, said woman smiled prettily and timidly as he whispered soft seductive words in her ear. For Kash was and always would be a women's gentlemen. Smiling as she pocketed her number into his hand before boarding her train, Kash let out a slow and long whistle.

Long strides took him outside the station, standing to get his bearings and glance around, he found himself freezing when he noticed the pair sited on the brick wall and bench! Cain Heel was careless sited on the bench, lending backwards onto his sister lap. Said sister, at first glance some men might have been scared off but Kash found himself licks his lips in appreciation. Her cropped top showed her sweet slender stomach and her skirt hung low on her hips. All in all, it was a perfect easy outfit one could shake off in mere seconds and that thought pleased him greatly.

Before he could take a step, his eyes clashed with bright silver eyes and he stopped as his heart thudded loudly. Swallowing hard he forced his legs to move and he watched as Cain stand up and nod with a uncertain smile gracing his face, smiling he came to rest in front of the bench and held out his hand "Cain mate its been to long!" It was then he noticed the smile fully bloomed on the other mans face. Clasps hands quickly he dismissed his friends reply for the chance to take in stock the beautiful woman still sitting on the brick wall.

Smirking as he watched as she waited for her brother to help her from the bench to the ground and then her annoyance when her beloved Nii-san didn't even spare her glance. "Cain is this how you treat a krasivaya zhenshchina?" He watched in amused as surprise flittered thru his friends face and then glancing back to the lovely lady that stood frozen on the bench he quicky swept up and placed his hands around her small waist and whispered softly, "hang on tightly detka!" Smiling as he saw pure delight within her silver eyes, he gently lifted her up and then placed her on the ground.

It was an annoyed growl that broke the spell that neither of them had been aware of, cocking an eyebrow at his friend in silent question- not realizing his hands were still locked around this beautiful woman whom for all he could know belonged to his best friend? "Kash you are a fucking ublyudok- that's my sestra," Blinking in surprised he slowly, ever so slowly removed his hands noticing the emptiness it brought he tried to tear his gaze from this sweet temptation.

"This is your nemnogo sestra?" He let his words be playful and light watching as both brother and sister blushed, delighted himself that this was going so well. He hadn't realized that his 'best friend' spoke Russian but he suddenly found a spark of true happiness sprouting deep inside at the prospect of having someone to converse in his mother's beloved language.

It was the sister the broke the magic that bound them, her voice light and oh so soft that Kash wondered if he imagined the purity of it? "Your Nii-san's friend? If so, I won't go easy on you! You better be just as good as Nii-san!" Smirking as he raised a hand to tuck a loose piece of hair behind her, he couldn't help but whisper, "no worries detka I am even better!"

Laughing as she jerked back with wide eyes and an innocent face, he couldn't help the desire to fun his finger down the column of her neck and watch in fasciation as her skin pebbled under his touch.

A quick frown marred his face as Cain smacked away his and growled out, "no yeblya with my nemnogo sestra Kash." But before he could reply the krasivaya zhenshchina spoke with a all but hot tempted demand.

"If you can't speak English or Japanese then I am not talking to either of you!" and she clearly meant it for no sooner than she spoke she started to walk away without a backwards glance.

Both men looked at one another- one smirking and the other simply licked his lips at the challenge!

It was a split second before Kash caught up with her short strides and reached out to nab her wrist he murmured softly, "I am sorry vozlyublennaya I will tried to remember to speak English, in my defense its been years since I have had some one to converse in Russian with!" Nodding as Cain strode up to them with an impish smile on his own lips and simply nodded in agreement.

He laughed as she huffed and pouted then muttered softly, "fine but your teaching me some!" Grinning Kash couldn't help the content smile from his face even when he noticed Cain's annoyed looked. Shaking his head agreed whole heartily that he would teach her Russian plus much much more!

* * *

 _And there is chapter 2! I am still trying to find my writing style so please bear with me and please if you know Russian and wouldn't mind helping me out contact me otherwise please bear with googles interpretations_

* * *

 _krasivaya zhenshchina= beautiful woman_

 _detka= baby_

 _sestra (nemnogo)= sister (little sister)_

 _ublyudok= bastard_

 _yeblya= fucking_

 _vozlyublennaya= sweetheart, love, and or ladylove_

* * *

Review Rolls:

N-Nala = thank you so much for feedback, if you could let know exactly where things got confusing, I will go back and fix it. Thank you for letting me know ^x^


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning As You Go**

 _A Skip Beat Fanfiction_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nakamura-sensei owns everything**_

* * *

It was alike an instant friendship between the two men and it fascinated her to no end on just how easy they slipped into a long-life companionship, yet the softness of the budding real-life friendship was being weaved underneath. It was simply fascinating to watch it unfold.

It was another reason to fall deeper in lo… shaking her head Kyoko knew she had to distract herself from **that** thought, instead she found herself stopping and admiring the outfit of a local shop they were currently passing by however she wasn't _really_ looking at the clothing but thinking back,

The whole train pick up had happened three days ago and she was no closer to understanding her boys low rough Russian. They had smiled and taught her some basics but Kash still smiled sweetly at her and called her _vozlyublennaya,_ neither man would tell her what it meant but her Nii-san would make a small choking sound and quickly look away.

Biting her lower lip, she tried to focus on the widow display but even if she pushed Setsu forward, she was left baffled at Kash Shirai. His voice always seemed to make her skin pebble and somewhere deep down it was Kyoko, not Setsu, that knew that this side of Kash Shirai belonged to the 'Emperor of night' that was her Senpai.

She suppose it was just her bad luck that character trait matched so perfectly with Kash's playboyish side. It still didn't help her combat it when it turned against her, whether she be Kyoko or Setsu. Plus, there was a new _side effect_ , if you could call it that, to Kyoko it was bigger problem but to Setsu it was just that a mere _side effect_.

Now at almost eighteen years old Kyoko wasn't as completely native as some believed. Like for instances she knew the basics of sex, nothing in complete detail, she and Moko-san had gossiped in light when a sex scene had happened in an American movie, they were watching but either girl talked to much about it that night.

It was after that night she had noticed her different reactions to her " _Senpai_ ', not that she would tell anyone, not even Moko-san! It wouldn't have mattered if she had anyways Moko-san had left for America for that movie audition shortly after that movie night.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek she was left wondering if she should talk to Moko-san about the changes she was experiencing because they did after all have skype chats weekly since the other girl had left. She just didn't know if this was a subject best friend chatted about?

How does one tell someone, regardless if its your best friend or not, that a man that you know who is in love with a complete psychopathy and yet you find yourself all flushed and hot every time your around him? Did she even want to mention the problem with her panties?

Gasping in surprise when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a hard body behind her, she moaned before she could stop herself. With humiliation sprinkling her eyes and a blush splashed across her cheeks her eyes immediately sought out the man behind her, the man that was causing so much body frustration.

She watched in horror as beautiful emerald green eyes widen in surprise and then narrow as their eyes connected in the windows reflection. She was barely aware of the hand falling off her shoulder and had to fight another moan from busting out of her traitorous mouth. Instead she watched in absolute surprise as Kash Shirai's body leaned forward to press against her backside and his hands come rest on her hips as she nervously ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

Eyes wide and then again for the thousandth time her panties dampened a little as hot puffs of air caressed her ear as Kash lowered his lips next to her ear and whispered, "ne iskushay menya detka!". She was suddenly aware that him speaking Russian to her wasn't helping the wetness in her panties and the oddest feeling of her breast tighten in her bra was akin to a fire starting all over her body, she hadn't even realized she spoke "pozhaluysta!"

It was a growl from the tempting man behind that made her forget everything, everything about herself and more importantly about him- about him being in love with someone else. But it was the other man at her side that broke thru her haze, "Setsu, behave!" Snapping her eyes to her "Nii-san" she wondered innocently why he thought she was misbehaving, so embarrassed at what had just happened and still so heated over the look she had received she cried out, "tell him to behave, I was minding my own business here!"

It was pure disbelief that flash through her brothers' dark eyes before a chuckle behind her snapped her out of her tirade. Wheeling around to face…, her words almost died on her lips as the emperor of night was still in control of the body of… no she told herself silently he wouldn't win this round like this. Not with her skin flaming hot and her panties so wet.

"You connard!" pausing in satisfaction as the surprise look on both men's faces at her own usage of a foreign language. "You think you can wa…..."

"Excuse me Miss?" Whipping around at the strange voice she quickly noticed a man standing in the doorway of the shop that she had been standing in front of. A thin but younger man, maybe a little older than Kash and not nearly as handsome, snarling she snapped back, "What?"

The man smiled pleasantly enough that it kindly of smoothed her hype sensitive skin and made her cock a hand on a hip telling him he was wasting her time if he didn't hurry!

"Excuse the interruption but I couldn't help but notice you gazing at the display in the store front and was wondering if you would be open to a proposal?" the smile was still pleasant, and tone of voice sounded genuine

"A proposal?" She heard two other voices question the same as she did.

"Indeed, you are quite stunning, and I was wondering if perhaps if had any modeling experiences?"

Kyoko believed the American's had a slang to describe her sudden situation,

She was simply gobsmacked!

* * *

Smirking as he watched Setsu blink in totally amazement Ren had to take a minute to collect himself. The intensity in which Kyoko/Setsu responded to his character was surprising to say the least. It had taken him two days and a mumble from the young man in whom he was fast becoming friends with to make him realize that she had been in fact _ **responding**_ to his flirtations.

The fact that she now blushed randomly at him, shivered when he dropped his tone of voice, and the little tick he noticed that she picked up when these things happened all at once was that she unconsciously crossed her arms to cover her breasts. Briefly he wondered at this then a sided look from the other man told him all he needed to know.

Mogami Kyoko was responding to him. She was after all this time seeing him as a man, a man that she desired. That thought alone made him impossibly hard and excited.

At first the knowledge that she was responding to him took his breathe away in the same instance something deep and buried lunged forward and demanded that he respond in kind. The desire that she birthed made him hunger for her in a way that he had never wanted a woman before.

That train of thought let him to something else, something so primal that it scared him a little.

He absolutely _**loved**_ her! Like fucking _**adored**_ her!

And then it hit him even harder,

He was fucking _**lying**_ to her, and that thought alone cut him like no other.

The answer was simply enough, he would tell her the whole damn truth. About Rick and his role in his death, about Tina, running away from home to the god's honest truth that he was her precious Corn.

He would come clean and hope to fucking god she didn't destroy what was left of his tattered soul.

It was somewhere deeper in that beaten soul that knew to believe in her, believe in her magic for if anyone ever had any kind of magic it was her.

Suddenly even as this thought came to mind he watched as she prattled off to the store keeper, he realized something that gave him pause.

He was no longer thinking of Kuon Hizuri as a sperate person with the consist need to push down the darkness that came with acknowledging Kuon Hizuri. Tsuruga Ren he knew was a façade but still, he had always felt the need to think of Kuon Hizuri as a different person. The knowing of what happened in that hotel room with Kyoko months back he knew he was closer to accepting his normal traits, of accepting that he was one and the same.

But he wasn't aware that Kuon and Ren was becoming so intertwine so deeply, that their needs and desires were the same and that when it came to those desires Kuon was the one stepping forward and coaching these responses out of Kyoko.

It was Kuon that was making her blush and it had been him that had just earned a sweet soft moan from her. He knew as Tsuruga Ren even in the throes of passion, he would be tightly controlled, and he didn't want that with Kyoko. He needed to be loose and willing to giving and take whatever she was offering whenever she was offering it.

Besides Tsuruga Ren wasn't the lover Kyoko needed, no Tsuruga Ren would never lay hands on her. He would never be so impersonal and so impassionate with the woman he loved. Kyoko would never have to feel used or impersonalize. He would make sure she was loved and cherish.

The present was shoved back at him when Cain nudged him slightly with a foot. Growling for slipping out of character and being reminded by such a new actor made him flush with embarrassment. Grinding his teeth together he slipped out his wallet and slipped out a business card of Yukihito's and handed it to Setsu.

Smirking when she blankly looked at the card then to him and then back to the waiting shop keeper. Confusion written all over her beautiful face.

It was Cain's snicker that brought her back to what was happening. With widen eyes she handed over the business card to the shop keeper and softly told him to contact her manger with any interviews. The shop keeper smiled brightly and promised to do so first thing tomorrow.

"Are interested in the outfit on display young Miss?" the voice still polite and curious.

Cain muttered something like _'hell no'_ and Setsu simply nodded.

Ren took a glance at the outfit and had to cut back a moan and a silent agreement with Cain's muttered. It was a somewhat pleated cheer skirt with a tube-like shirt that wrapped about the neck then crossed the breast then around the waist to come to a tie in the front. Ren could only think of how easy it would to get her out of that outfit. Then a thought hit him, was it Kyoko or Setsu that was liking the outfit?

Smiling begrudgingly slipped his hands onto her hips and smirked deliciously as her body shifted backwards to his and her arms came around over her breast. He loved that a simple touch could make her body respond so much, "Come _vozlyublennaya_ , I have to see how vkusnyye you look all dressed up like so!" This was whispered into her ear and he felt her shift from one foot to the other and instantly knew that his teasing was having an intense effect of her. Not that it was teasing, he meant every fucking word of it!

He watched in satisfaction as the shop keeper lead her in to try out the revealing clothes. Humming in pleasure as he walked lazily into the store and watched as she was pampered like a princess she was. "Your playing with fire mate," the soft tone of Cain's voice came from his left and he cocked his head to give the other man acknowledgment but muttered back. "No, I intend to follow thru," he nodded at Cain's astonishment.

"Look I like you fair enough but if you plan on just using her to get your rocks off then we have a problem, she's a sweet girl and I wont let anyone take that away from her!" it was all said in a whisper but Ren heard the threat behind it, the promise, and liked the man more for it. Smiling as Kyoko was handled some accessories and heard into the changing room, he turned fully to face Cain and nodded.

"I like you even more than I did two minutes ago, that's impressive! As far "Setsu" is concerned believe me when I say its real! She's mine, has been since we were little! Guess you could say we just needed to grow _**up,**_ so we could grow _**into**_ one another!" hoping to convey his message he smiled and dropped his characters mask.

The other man studied him and after a few minutes slowly nodded and murmured softly, "hurt her and I will find a way to end you!"

Smirking as he slipped his mask back into place, he compliment the younger man again, "I hear you brother!"

The brother part had slipped out and Ren was oddly okay with that, this young man whom he thought was broken but not destroyed had found a life saver in a small slip of a woman that had been the first to lend out a new friendly hand, Kuon _not_ Ren could only do the same.

The other man tensed at the slip and Ren noticed after a minute he settled back into his skin and looked like he was blushing slightly, it was then Ren knew how to help him the most.

Later, they would talk, and they would learn each other's worst nightmares.

But first Kyoko…. Always! Kyoko always came first!

She wasn't sure about this, but after the shop keeper had helped her into the beautiful outfit Kyoko felt absolutely breath taking in it. With big gold hooped earrings and a heart shaped wire ring with gold bangles and some black strappy 2 inch heels the store keeper placed the black skirt and black tube shirt at her and helped her slip into it then pushed her out of the dressing room and to where her Nii-san and his best friend who was the center of her hype active body need.

Their response was a spitting, "fuck!"

Kyoko found herself smiling in pure satisfaction!

* * *

 _Wow chapter 3! Things are starting to come together! I want to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas! Again, please excuse my Russian and French for goggle can only help me so much! And thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and liking this little ficcie! It means so much to me ^_^_

 **Vocabulary Index:**

Vozlyublennaya = sweetheart, love, and or ladylove (Russian)

Ne iskushay menya detka = don't tempt me baby (Russian)

Vkusnyye = delicious (Russian)

Pozhaluysta = please (Russian)

Connard = asshole (French)


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning As You Go**

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nakamura-sensei is a genius behind Skip Beat

* * *

Leaning against the balcony and taking another hit from his cigarette he glanced at the younger man at his side, Tsuruga Ren was wondering how long it would take before the questions started? They had survived Setsu shopping trip without 'much' incident after she had showed off her outfit, she had told them that it would be a nice outfit to go clubbing in which made both men cuss again.

As Cain extracted a promise from her to not go without either man, Ren had silently paid for everything, loving the opportunity to spoil Kyoko once again. Neither Cain nor Setsu had gave it much thought after Setsu changed back into her original clothing and had been handed the bags then simply walked out of the store arguing like the brother and sister they were supposed to be.

Looking back Ren thought that the store was aptly named 'Reveling Body'. He would have to remember Kyoko liked the store clerk and the clothing line. Grinning he knew she would deny it till she was blue in the face, but he would remember the way she petted the skirt and gave the lacey panties a passing longing glance.

Ren had to choke back a laugh at the name and how its clothing line had just earned itself the most beautiful sexiest upcoming model in the industry, and they didn't even know it. He would have to suggest to the Boss that Kyoko might need a manager soon, and he hoped the other man would take pity on him and find another female suitable for the position. He didn't think he could handle another male hanging around her so much, knowing her so intimately.

It was a slight cough that brought Ren back to younger man, smirking he knew that cough was from one that didn't regularly smoke cigarettes. Laughing as Cain's eyes watered from the smoke Ren could only pity the obvious discomfort. Voicing his pity in a gentle way he asked, "been awhile?" Cain choked back softly, "I never understood why people did this stupid shit!" Ren looked down at his own cigarette and shrugged before replying, "nervous tick or stress relief I suppose."

Cain cocked his head to him and raised an eyebrow in silent question, dropping his nearly finished cigarette Ren stuck his now empty hands into his pockets and replied, "it's an attention grabber. I usually only smoke to preoccupy my hands or my mind." At Cain's nodded Ren looked out over the city and marveled at the lights and the sounds that emanated from Tokyo. The quietness of the next statement had Ren smiling in pure remembrances and agreement, "this city is almost like L.A."

"Agreed, But no other city can match the big lights of Tinseltown even at its worst," Ren watched as shock surprise filled the other mans face, then pure undiluted happiness filled his companions' eyes. Joy laced his voice as he asked, "you're from the states? From Calie?" Ren's breath caught for an instant as the other man suddenly looked and sounded more boyish than man, the pure need to find a resemblance of the home he had left behind so clear that he, Ren was more homesick than he had ever been.

Smiling Ren ran a hand through his blackened locks and glanced at the glass balcony doors and nodded, he kept his voice light, letting the homesickness seep out, letting it for this brief moment in time connect them, "born and raised my friend!" Laughing out right as the younger man straightened to his full height and smiled so happily at him that Ren knew that this moment solidify their new friendship and couldn't help the joy that filled him.

Shaking his head once more as he glanced at the doors he muttered, "some know I am not 100 percent Japanese but not all, please keep this between us." He watched as understanding entered Cain's eyes and the happiness dimmed down and he nodded. "Setsu doesn't know your American?" The question was innocent, but it knifed him bloodied and tore at his soul.

"Not yet, I know she suspects that I have a "foreigners' background but **our** background is more complicated than you think. Allow me just a little more time to come clean…" he knew the pain had crept into his voice, knew his anguish flooded his eyes and felt his body sag.

A tight hand on his shoulder had him looking into the other man's eyes and what he saw there took his breath away.

 _ **Understanding**_

Choking away a sob in thanks Ren quickly looked away and the reason he called the other man out to the balcony was the right decision, knowing that they shared and understood each other on such a hellish plane of existence made him sure that he could provide help to the other in knowing that someone was there for him!

Taking his cell phone out of his pocket he hit the Bosses speed dial number and waited to see how the eccentric man would take his proposal?

Lory Takarada answered on the first ring. Ren wasn't surprised.

It took about thirty minutes to detail out his plan another twenty for Lory to agree. Everyone agreed that by morning the man that was currently playing Cain Heel would become none other than Tsuruga Yuuto. A cousin to Japan's most desirable man.

An actor just starting his new life in the entertainment industry.

Just as Ren had done almost six years ago.

After the phone call both men settled back into their roles and Ren glanced a side swipe look at his new cousin and had to laugh again as the boy looked even more lost than before. At his laugh the newly formed Yuuto looked at him and spoke, "what if I can't do it? What if" …. Swallowing hard, "what if this whole damn thing blows up in our faces?"

Ren considered the question and threw a backwards look again at the balcony doors and saw Setsu moving towards them and tightly muttered, "its wasn't guaranteed for me six years Yuuto, every day is hurdle and is never guaranteed. All you can do is your very best and rely on those you trust." Nodding to Setsu as she put a hand on the balcony doors, he was pleased she understood that they needed more time.

Yet with a sad look in her eyes as she glanced back and forth from one man to the other, she mouthed that dinner was done.

Nodding back with a smile he moved to straighten himself and cracked his neck at the stiffness that rocked his body. The soft question stopped him cold, "who do you trust Ren? I mean completely and utterly? If you understand…" here his words sobbed out "if you understand a fraction of what I feel how in the hell do you trust anyone with the monster inside?"

Turning, placing his back to the glass balcony doors Ren Tsuruga fell away and Kuon Hizuri stood, "not many! Lory knows and my parents of course and sadly that it's for now! Even soaked in blood my soul has started to beat, to feel, to crave, desire, I need her so fucking bad I am willing to bet everything on her. She has the power to destroy what little bit of my soul, of my sanity I have rebuilt. But I am going to lay it all on the line for just a fucking chance. She has been damaged, hurt beyond belief herself so I hope I am not to broken to maybe help…" here Ren's own words stuck because he knew the word he needed to say, the feeling he needed to convey…

"Heal!" Yuuto commented softly and turned to watch Kyoko through the glass doors. "That's the word Lory used," laughing Yuuto threw his head back at the gesture. Ren knew the rawness of what the boy was feeling, how _hopeless_ he was feeling. The raw urge to laugh out the madness that was bubbling up was finally coming forth and Ren knew nothing could stop it.

"I have so much fucking blood on my hands, on my soul that it will never come off. I will never be clean- and I don't deserve to ever be cleansed. The sin I bear is mine and I never want to forget it or lose it! I don't deserve to heal, not when she can no longer **feel** anything!" The tears were leaking out between the laughter and the words. His breath was ragged, and his knees buckled. The clarity finally hitting him, the knowing that his sin now had a place within him. Never to be forgotten.

Ren let it happen, knew it needed to happen!

Crouching down in front of his newly minted cousin Ren smiled in knowing and nodded his understanding of what had just taken place and held out a hand. With a tear streaked face and a hopeless look in his eyes Yuuto took his hand and let himself be hauled up.

"Never forget this moment," Ren whispered, "but don't let it consume you!" Not knowing the specifics of the boys past Ren took the youngers boy face in between his hands and stared intently into his eyes. "The blood will never wash away," his own words choked at those words, "the blood we spilled, stains, but some stains are worth having in the larger schemes of things, it makes us who we are. Who we _need_ to be!"

Watching as uncertainly entered Yuuto eyes but the look of countability of pure _measurement_ seared into Ren's soul. He knew then that they would be forever tied to one another in a hellish nightmare promise.

* * *

He was emotionally spent, it took all his left-over energy to even eat and he knew he needed a shower after dinner. Tsuruga Yuuto moaned exhaustedly as his 'new' cousin return to his role as his best friend and started to harass his 'sister,' the flirtation was deeper on Kash's/Ren's part and playing the dutifully 'brother' Yuuto snapped at his friend to leave his beloved cute sister alone.

Setsu smile was beautiful and big in her thanks but Yuuto saw the unlined score that she totally enjoy the game. He didn't think the girl knew that Tsuruga Ren was trying to seduce her or was announcing his love in the small touch's and murmured words he gave. No Yuuto, at best was guessing about the 'in love' part, he doubted that the man was just trying to seduce her just to bed her. Not after the small conversation at the clothing shop or is consist use of the Russian word for beloved.

Blinking in surprise, and fighting back just how tired he was he look pointed at his friend and ask, "Kash just how many different language's do you speak?" Smiling as the other man chuckled, he picked a carrot off his plate counted. "English, Japanese, and Russian obviously, and Spanish! And you Cain?" Delight shined in his eyes as he replied, "lo mismo!" Kash gave a deep deep laugh and nodded in appreciation. Cain cocked his head to Setsu and asked, "and you Setsu-chan?"

He watched in fasciation as she huffed and muttered, "really Nii-san, what will I ever do with you?" the smile was flirty and sensual but after a minute she answered. "English, Japanese, French and one other that I have never gotten the chance to use since coming to Tokyo." A secret played on her lips with that last bit. Before he comment back Kash was speaking the same question, "Tell us vozlyublennaya, pozhaluysta!"

Smirking Setsu leaned back into her chair and Yuuto watched as she slowly licked her lips and wondered if she knew of the fire she was igniting within the other man? From what he had learned of her outside of her being Setsu he doubted it. Mogami Kyoko seemed ignorant of the sexual desire she caused in his newly formed cousin.

Yuuto pitied him.

Setsu narrowed her eyes and attempted to strike a deal with Kash, and Yuuto sat back and enjoyed the show, "I will if you tell me what that means?" Kash was slick and smiled devilishly, "what does what mean detka?" That earned him a growl and Yuuto was delighted with their open tautness. The building sexual tension was nothing like he had ever seen or felt.

He wasn't a blushing virgin by any means, so he knew the heat they were casting and knew when it came to ahead it was going to be hot and heavy, it made him jealous. He would bet that the sex when it happened would be hard, greedy, and powerful. He could honestly say he had never experienced sex like that. Because even though their desire would be all those things, he knew it would be loving above all else.

William Bennet had never made love to a woman in his life and sadly he didn't know if Yuuto Tsuruga would ever _know_ how to make love to _anyone_!

"Just tell me!" Setsu was getting wired up and Kash's smile deepened and there as quick as his next breath Setsu was crossing her arms over her chest and crossing her legs.

Yuuto had picked up her uncomfortable stances before 'Kash' had.

They had been out 'sightseeing' the day after they had picked up Kash, his friend had instantly picked up on Setsu's annoyance with him and had deepened his teasing, never once paying attention to the countless woman that glance his own way.

That day had been a tad bit chilly, Setsu commented that it was unusually warm in Tokyo for December but still chilly none the less.

Kash had used a light smooth voice to speak his Russian back then.

Either had nothing more than mid heavy jackets on and Setsu hadn't had hers zipped up at the time thus when he threw her a quick glance at Kash's mild teasing he noticed that thru her tight shirt that her full pert breasts seemed heavier and her nipples were nicely erected. With wide eyes he quick turned away hoping not to embarrass the girl and kicked Kash when the girl's attention was focused on a hot chocolate vendor. Jerking his head, he motioned for Kash to look away then gave what he hoped was a 'warning' growl to tell his friend to stop.

Instead Kash had openly stared off after her, Setsu had snarled out quick 'fuck off' after noticing the direction of his stare. Shaking his head in slight disappointment he gently grab his sisters' hand and stiffed a bit as she laced their fingers. She tugged her to the vendor she had been staring at and got her a big cup.

He remembered Kash's look that day, it had been one of confusion and then pure delighted happiness. It appeared to him that Kash had stared simply because he had been surprised. Knowing what he now knew of the couple he was sure that had been the case.

So, after that day she had started to arm her arms he assumed when she got aroused and Kash reveled in it. He even went so far as to start licking his own lips in response and that had started her to cross her legs in reaction. This new action he was happy to see didn't need no interpretation to either man though at the small blush and quick looks Setsu gave out when this occurred, told him she had yet realized why she was doing it.

Thus, began the game that he had no choice but to be an unwilling spectator in.

In the end he decided it was an assuming game, one in which he had never seen the likes of before.

That had begun his snickers at Kash when Setsu did or said something that left the other man frozen or on pause. Kash in kind had started to scowl at him in return. It had hit him earlier that he had somehow been pulled into their dance and he hoped that if he played his cards right, he could smoothly 'dance' his way right back out of it.

Sighing as he remembered just _tired,_ he was he thought he throw Setsu a 'bone', "Setsu vozlyublennaya and detka are…" Kash growled right down meanly making not only him but Setsu to look at him in surprise, "don't fucking ruin my fun Yuuto!"

Yuuto was so surprised in the break of character he could only open mouth gape at the other man. Setsu paused for a moment then recovered with, "Yuuto? Did the President decide on who you will be?" Blinking back from the now relaxed man to the curious woman he found his voice was gone. However, his cousin answered for him after a moment.

"Yes, a stage name has been decided on!" Yuuto thought the use of the wordage was odd but it seemed to have the desired effect of 'Setsu'. "Oh?" Her smile was small her eyes held so many questions that she tried to hide and Yuuto knew that the divide between his secrets and Tsuruga Ren's might be to insurmountable to compare.

* * *

Looking back and forward between both men Kyoko knew she would just have to wait patiently until one or the other decided to break their silence. It wasn't long before her Senpai spoke again. "Mogami-san please meet my cousin, Tsuruga Yuuto!"

Eyes widen as she looked sharply at the other man that had been up to now playing a mere character as his real life…

Her thoughts stop there as the reality hit her, a stage name! He was going to go by a stage name, like her senp…

It stung her for a moment, the thought that hit her, a reminder that she knew nothing of the man she had falling in love with. As painful as it was to think it, she had to stop hiding it from herself. The thought of claiming up to the deep emotion and learning to deal with it had started to change something in her the last couple of days.

Not for a moment did she forget that she might be willing to admit to herself that she loved him but he himself loved Morizumi Kimiko. Morizumi being a pure psychopathy didn't seem to bother him in the least, and she be damn if she would ruin her Senpai's chance at happiness. As long as the other girl adhered to her agreement with Koenji Erika Kyoko had no problem with her.

Shaking her head back to focus on the situation at present she slumped in defeated and smiled weakly. She hated stage names, hated that Tsuruga Ren felt the need to use one, to use one to hide behind! This reminded Kyoko that she didn't know what his real name was, and it didn't matter to her she suppose since she only had and would only ever have a respected relationship with him, but something nagged her. Something buzzed in the back of her mind that this man held a deadly weapon against her.

Even more so now she realized that the stakes had went up. She knew that he knew that his teasing got a rouse out of her, out of her body. It happened against her will, he would look at her or say something in either in a deep low tone or in Russian and her breasts tightened, and her panties became uncomfortably wet.

Worst of all she had a sneaking suspicion he knew that too! Her 'Nii-san' did, that she was positive of, she had noticed that there was times he would cough and pointedly look away while trying to give her either some time or cover up and get her run-away body under control.

But she, nor neither man spoke of it.

What was the saying, it was a like an elephant in the room and no one knew how to get around it?

She put on a smile she hoped convinced both men that the topic didn't bother her, that the ball face lie didn't hurt. Beside who was she in the larger picture? After this assignment she might not get to see let alone work with the new Tsuruga Yuuto again.

Swallowing her pride, she hoped her voice came in light and positive, "Yuuto? It suits you, I think! And trust me when I say that you're in no better hands than with Tsuruga-senpai!"

Cocking her head when she noticed the exchange between the two men she wondered if there was another secret that she wasn't privy too?

Shaking her head in silent reminder it didn't matter, no she need to keep this work related. Best for everyone if she didn't try to become so personal with someone that would be working along side her senpai so much.

It might protect herself a little.

Before much later, when the dishes were done, showers taken and her beloved Senpai locked away in his own hotel room did Kyoko sleepy look over to the newly Tsuruga Yuuto and yawn with a sleepy thought that he was so lucky to have Tsuruga Ren as a trusted 'family' member.

Her own thoughts turned into dreams of just how lucky she wished _she_ was with the man in question.

Dreams filled with wet kisses, eyes full of love and most all dreams _where_ he loved her like she loved him.

* * *

 _wow this chapter never wanted to end and at the same time Kyoko didn't want to work with me for her end of the chapter! Kuon and Yuuto was a piece of cake to write this time. Anyways so for the wait, as always thank you very much for reading, liking, commenting, or simply stopping in to read a bit._

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _lo mismo- the same (Spanish)_

 _vozlyublennaya- beloved and/or sweetheart (Russian)_

 _detka- baby (Russian)_

* * *

 _Reviews:_

H-Nala – thanks for the lookout and the kind words! 3

ktoll9 – you made me squeal in delight at your review drop! Your one of my favorites!

kruemmel – thank you for the kind comments! Its been along time since I have felt the urge to write and awesome comments like yours makes me feel a little more secure in sharing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Learning As You Go**

Disclaimer: Nakamura-sensei owns everything worth mentioning!

* * *

Mogami Kyoko looked down in horror at the new script that had just been handed to her. The name of the new drama was _Secrets High_ and being told first hand that the director wanted her to play the lead, a lead that wasn't a bully role had her accepting _before_ looking at the actually script itself.

Now she was stuck in a drama that not only she _knew_ she couldn't do but _with_ someone she didn't think she could act against. Tsuruga Yuuto was by all means and appearances a newcomer to the industry but being _opening_ related to Japan's number one most desirable had opened otherwise opened a lot of closed doors for him. Not that Kyoko had heard of him taking advantage of his cousins name or fame.

No, she knew that Tsuruga Yuuto was being even more discreet in his acceptance of roles, and most in the industry were noticing. For all intend and purposes _Secrets High_ would be his first drama and when he had found out that Kyoko herself was playing opposite of him, he had come shyly to the LoveMe locker room and slumped into the couch next to her.

She at the time had just finished reading half of the plot for their drama and with wide shocked eyes she muttered, "we cant do this!" It was a snort from Yuuto that had actually made her aware of his presence and she jumped in fright. Jumping up and away from him Kyoko started to pace her mind going a mile a minute. She knew she had to find a way out of this drama, out of this damn role before _everything_ came crashing down.

Looking into warm chocolate brown eyes she gulped and noticed his hair was now colored to the matching warm brown as his eyes and she found herself thinking that Hiromune Koga was about to be bumped down to the third most desirable in Japan cause Tsuruga Yuuto could make a woman's heart melt with just a smile. The word 'playboy' slipped from her mouth before she stop herself and when she noticed his eyes widen, she knew he heard her.

Burning up with a red-hot blush Kyoko coughed and looked away, she felt his eyes on her though. His eyes held an intensity and curiously that had her going weak in the knees, the fire that they held challenged her to raise up and see if she could match him.

Just like his damnable cousin.

Growling as she felt her fighting spirit ignite, she met his eyes and smirked when he blinked back and leaned away and looked to the side. She smiled happily as a small blush graced his cheeks. Coughing she reached down and grabbed the script again and asked, "are we really going to do this?"

His reply was a matching smirk and a sensual smile.

* * *

It was frustrating to say the least, there was just so much to remember plus the tutorial classes. Of course, once decided to accept their roles and commit to the drama both she and Yuuto had dug into any and all information available and thus is how they ended up in their current situation.

Not breaking their characters of Koharu and Haruki they had signed up for the classes and the simulator. They had earned some down right odd looks, some disgusted and some filled with pity, at those Yuuto had muttered, "relax some people!" His American personality showing through sometimes, at times just when Kyoko herself didn't think she could take anymore.

Placing a small hand on his foreman Koharu hushed him and slipped a hand down onto her stomach. The simulator choose that moment to kick and 'Koharu's' back stiffen in surprised, mouth going wide she jerked and pulled 'Haruki' out of the classroom. He took a second to understand that she wanted out from under the gazes of the other women in the room.

"Ito-san?" his voice was soft but strong, his eyes hard as he took in her stiffen back and quickly stopped her pace with a hand at her elbow. She sighed and brushed back the long black hair that was Koharu's and looked back, "they don't matter Sensei!" Smiling up at her 'sensei' sweetly blew a raspberry and leaned into his chest, well as much as the simulator would let her. The burning need to feel safe within her sensei's arms was…

"Kyoko?"

Blinking up she glanced up into shocked brown eyes that had her blinking in confusing. The Kyoko part of her knew who was calling her, who was trying to once again ruin her acting, who once again was trying to _ruin_ everything! Placing her forehead against her Sensei's chest she muttered for him to just go away! But it was the movement from her Sensei that had her smiling.

"Ito-san do you know this guy?" Turning to face the other man she forced herself to say in mild excitement, "Sensei its Fuwa Sho! He is a signer that's real popular right now!" She watched as Fuwa Sho eyes went wide, she assumed not just from them continuing their roles but from the glance he slid down to the simulator at her stomach.

"How the fuck did _**that**_ happen?" at his nasty remark she watched as her Sensei slipped from her arms and stalked his way over to the popular pop star and politely say "I don't appreciate your tone nor language around Ito-san, perhaps you should go back to where ever you came from and learn some manners before I say to hell with it and teach you some!"

Giggling she found herself whispering, "your not suppose to be teaching today Sensei! Today you're the student! Now come on the baby and I want some ice cream!"

She watched as pure horror stuck the face of Fuwa Sho and the same time a deep laughter had her giggling and rubbing her stomach. Curling her arms around the bicep of her still silent Sensei, Koharu laid her head against his arm and hummed happily.

They made it roughly three yards before Fuwa Sho found his golden voice again and reached them with his long strides. "Kyoko what the hell is going on? Who the hell is this nobody? Where is your precious ' **Senpai** '?" The word senpai was spoken in a snarl and smirk, his disdain put forth in that single word that had her blinking in surprise and the man in her arms tensing.

Placing her hands at the small of her back in hopes she could get a small but satisfactorily pop from the action instead she snarled slightly as the 'baby' decided to kick once more. She turned to face the blonde-haired man as the vibration resounded in her small body. "Fuwa-san I am really sorry, but you have seemed to have mistaken me for someone else, my name is Ito Koharu, and this is my Sensei Suzuki Haruki. I must loo.."

Here her words died in her throat as the heartthrob singer grabbed her and started to drag her towards his body a horrible nasty look crossing his face. She took a glance in his eyes and shivered at the malice and coldness that stared back at her, then just as suddenly he was letting go of her. Was in fact being _made_ to let go of her, his back being slammed into the side of the building they had just exited by her Sensei.

Thoughts came ramming back into her head as she saw a strong and very tight hand around the singers throat, knuckles turning white and for that instant Mogami Kyoko **knew** that Tsuruga Yuuto housed a very similar darkness that dwelled deep inside his ' _cousins'_ soul. In that instant Mogami Kyoko lost another piece of the heart she swore to never set free again to yet _another_ man.

Swallowing as tears fell and against her better judgment she slipped up and around to her costars side and gently placed her small hand on the hand that threatened to do such evilness, murmuring softly-loving and in English cause Shotaro's English was nonexistent at best, "Nii-san let him go, he isn't worth it! Don't lower yourself to his level, please Nii-san!" Setsu had slipped out before she could even think about stopping it.

She watch fascinated as different emotions rolled thru Tsuruga Yuuto eyes before they settled, and he snapped his hand away from Shotaro's throat. She slipped into his arms, as much as she could with the simulator between them and stroked his back all the while murmuring soft and lazy words of encouragements. Humming in happiness when his hands finally made their way into her hair and his arms incased her in a tight hug.

She was aware of the coughing at their side had subsided and she let her 'Koharu-chan' slip back in control pushing Setsu down but not completely out of reach just in case Yuuto's Cain should still have need of her? "Fuwa-san you must really take care, Sensei is a very jealous man! Plus, it is as I told you, I am not really this Kyoko you seem to think I am."

With that she tugged on her Sensei reminding him that the baby and she wanted ice cream. She lazily placed her head on her Sensei's arm and grinned in pure excitement as his arm came around her waist.

* * *

Tsuruga Yuuto haven't been to keen on the idea of accepting the role of Suzuki Haruki but the 'boss' _recommended_ it, that in itself should have solidified the need to ditch the role but once he tossed out that Mogami Kyoko would be playing Ito Koharu Yuuto thought some more on it. In the end the 'boss' had made the decision for him with just stating one little fact that he was becoming increasing aware of.

He liked Mogami Kyoko!

He liked acting with her! And he wanted to act _against_ her! Wanted to feel the rush that he saw in Tsuruga Ren's eyes every time they came together within their assigned roles of Setsu and Kash. He admitted that while Mogami Kyoko was striking in her beauty he didn't find her sexually appealing. Something Ren he knew, knew without asking. But the chemistry she demanded from those acting against her made him feel very _charged!_

It had him watching her Mio and Natsu respective to understand that there was something electrifying about Mogami Kyoko.

He had known her acting was decent as Setsu _but_ after learning of Ren's attraction to her he simply had thought her acting against Ren and he had been an involuntarily response to the sexual tension those two put out. Then he had saw the Fuwa Sho PV and had witness a scene from _Lotus in the Mud_ and he was hooked. The girl that had been the first hand, besides Lory Takarada, to reach out to try and help him steady himself at LME. The first that was trying to help him 'heal' from the wound his beloved sister had left behind. Mogami Kyoko had started to mean something to him.

Then there were other facts about the roles in this drama he had been dragged into that seemed plausible.

Fact: It would be both his and Kyoko's first roles as _lovers_ in a _romantic_ drama, first time for either of them to play such a type of a role – period! Fact: They were already comfortable with one another, and there was no ' _naughty'_ scenes that his cousin would likely kill him over. Fact: As first time 'lovers' both in and out of script their blushes, shy glances, secret touches were all acceptable within the bounds of their characters.

He sighed in defeat and told Lory Takarada that if Tsuruga Ren attempted to murder him he was throwing all guilt the other man's way. This had the older man narrowing his eyes and taking a long hard puff of his cigar and asked just _why_ would Tsuruga Ren want to murder him for acting out such a role?

That question had shut him really quick!

The knowledge that their esteemed lovemon leader wasn't aware of the raw sexual desire between two of his best talents was not something a 'kid' like himself was going to point out. Besides Yuuto was sure the older man knew, just _how_ much he knew was anyone guess. But the best thing was that Yuuto wasn't going to ruin his front row seat for this incredible show even if his life depended on it.

This thing between Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko was something so rare, so pure, so undeniably beautiful that he knew he would never see the likes of it again. Something this powerful, haunting, so raw that only one in hundreds of millions **ever** even imagined it.

He was honored to be witnessing it firsthand!

But the monster within him wanted to be part of it as well! It wanted a piece of the others man's redemption cause he knew there would never be any for himself.

And that made he mad…. And jealous.

It made him a little more of a monster than he already was!

It had been after a 'birthing' class that Haruki and Koharu had taken that he himself got to witness something else about the small girl at his side. A side that eased the jealousy digging its way deeper inside him, stopping the monster that still tore him up on the inside. Breaking the need to madness that lurked just under the surface of this cracked mirror he wore.

 _ **Love**_

Her capacity to love and to smooth was second nature to her. She wore it on her sleeve, wore it so any grabby bastard could come and try to take it away. To sully it, dirty it, to kill it and it made the monster in him grow. It made his monster hungry, hungry to eat every single evil and dirty thing that dared to touch something so pure and innocent.

In that moment, in that exact moment Fuwa Sho had touched her the monster awoke to feast.

And yet… her damnable _**love**_ saved him from becoming the total monster that he knew was lurking deep within.

Saved him and _**loved**_ him like it was the easiest thing in the world to do!

Tsuruga Yuuto who had been known as William Bennet knew that he had found something akin to a second chance with this girl by his side.

He would control his monster this time, _this_ time he would _protect_ those he held dear!

* * *

 _It was the sensual taste of her skin that had him moaning and his cock throbbing. The tender flesh he was switching between licking and kissing seemed to melt in his mouth, the taste of honey topped with her body's natural salt flavor had him groaning in such pleasure that he knew he was going to burst. Casting his half-opened eyes upwards he found himself thrusting his hips into her as she shyly licked her lips and moaned._

 _Scraping his teeth softly against the column of her throat he murmured, "you tease me so much detka!" He felt her nipples harden at his Russian, he loved that her body responded not only to his but to everything he said and did. Letting his tongue lick a path in between her breasts he let his hand cup her perky perfectly hand sized breast, rolling the harden bud between his thumb and fore finger, moaning as she thrusted her own hips against his raging hard-on_

 _Softly nibbling at the underside of the breast his fingers were rolling he open mouth kissed to placing baby sized kisses to suck the offending flesh in his mouth. He knew he would never tire of tasting her, touching her, wanting her but the need to know she wanted him just as much drove him wilder. His slipped his hands onto her ass as she once again thrusted against him and his mouth found that delicious round bud of her breast._

 _Fingers where in his hair, she was moaning- no begging for him to touch her everywhere, to stop the torture and to make the building pressure exploded. The heavy scent of her arousal thickened the air and had his dick weeping in pre-cum. He knew he wasn't going to last, knew that her body had already gained mastery over his and that the moment he slide deep inside her he was going to cum like a school boy getting his dick wet for the first time._

 _Rolling her nipple gently between his teeth Kuon didn't care, didn't giving a flying fuck if he embarrassed himself with her because he loved her. Knew that with her everything would be like the first time, over and over again! He absolutely loved that she undone him so utterly and completely._

 _Letting the nipple pop free from his mouth he continued his path downward, not knowing when he had taken the time to undress her not caring simply because at that moment it left her heated dripping core exposed. And damned if his mouth wasn't watering. That or he was dying of thirst. He didn't care which it was cause he knew the solution._

 _Spreading her legs farther apart he let his hands peel back the juice covered lips that guarded the entrance to what he knew would hold heaven on earth and let his tongue take one long hard lick. Her taste of honey was stronger here at her core, wetter and greedier than anywhere else of her body and that had him opening his mouth wider, licking harder, sucking her clit longer._

 _He came a moment after her warm wetness splashed onto his tongue._

 _He moaned at the feel of her hands fisted in his hair, her legs crossed and locked at the back of his head, he found himself still hard and found that her back was still arched silently begging for more. Gently, he didn't know he himself could be this gentle when his need was so powerful – so raw, he slipped a finger into her soaking wet pussy and had to bite back a scream of pleasure of his own._

 _He knew she would be tight, being so pure and innocent but even at the intrusion of just one of his fingers had him slightly doubting that she would be able to take the thickness that was his cock. She squashed that doubt a moment later when her own finger joined his in her tightness. Making him prop back to watch the rhythm of their joint fingers slipping in and out of her sloppy folds, watching in pure desire he knocked her finger away want to give her all the pleasure she could withstand._

 _Ever so slowly he add a second finger to the center of her pleasure state, her pussy so wet sucked the second digit within without hesitation. After a few thrust Kuon start to scissor his fingers back and forth watching and listening to not only her moans and cries but to the sound of the neediness of her folds. The suction sounds were driving him half mad with need but at the moment when the tip of one of his fingers brushed against that tender spot deep within and had her bowing her back as she scream her release, he finally surrender to the deep need of his own release._

 _And to think the best was yet still to come…._

 _Except someone was watching him – watching her…. Someone that was interfering… Someone was wanting to take her away from him…. To make her theirs…_

Bolting upright Ren found himself panting, he was gasping in air to fill his lungs. His eyes were frantically searching out for the woman that had been beneath him a minute ago, the woman that had come on his fingers so violently that it had shaking him down to his very core…

 _Where the fuck did she…._

Then it hit him, hit him like someone had ripped his still beating heart out of his chest. The emotionally hit was worst than not being able to breath, the knowledge that it all had been a dream broke his heart into a million tiny shards. The deep empty place in his soul that had been filled in the dream came rushing back with vengeance. It threatened to tear his soul apart and then thrust it all back at him in pure mockery.

Then suddenly he heard it! Her voice! Not screaming out in pleasure, not moaning or begging for release but a soft smoothing tone.

A comforting richness that was all her. Pushing himself off his bed Ren glanced at the clock and frown, it was late! The blaring red numbers screamed the wee morning hours at him, another mockery! Glancing down he was surprised to see that he had actually fell asleep in his jeans and tee, it was the first time he had done so in years. At first, he thought it was because he now had a roommate, his 'cousin' had moved into his spare bedroom a few weeks ago and Ren had to self-adjust to having someone constantly in his personal domain, but both men were adapting quickly. They were comfortable with one another...

Plus, the boy had a good sense of humor.

But at this hour his _vozlyublennaya_ voice shouldn't have been present. On padded feet Ren checked himself in his full-length mirror and froze. It was then he noticed the wetness and stickiness in and on his jeans and tee. Moaning in embarrassment he made his way to his personal bathroom and got cleaned up. With fresh boxers and jeans on he slipped into the front room and froze. Cocking his head to the side he silently watched and listened.

His cousin and his ladylove was sitting on the couch together, closely, too closely and Kyoko kept tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear and shoot a shy glance to the man sitting next to her. The man in respect, openly ignored her, but his hand that was holding a thick book would brush against hers very so often thus causing blushes from the small girl. Then she spoke, "Ne Sensei do you…" a small swallow and her head bobbed as she asked again, "do you have any experience in kissing?"

The doubt and shyness spoke volumes in her tone but when his cousin answer Ren could only gasp.

The other man blushed then blinked but answered softly, "No! Why?"

Ren watched in horror as his _detka_ scooted even more closer to the other man and reached out to cup his face and whispered seductively, "Do you want me to teach you?"

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Vozlyublennaya= beloved (Russian)_

 _Detka_ = _baby_ ( _Russian_ )

* * *

lashun316 _–_ Thank you for your kindness. I am working on my word count, slowly! ^-^ But surely! As for the cliffhangers- I was once told I am pretty decent at them 😉

Kruemmel – Some of the other characters will be stopping in, but they won't have a large part anywhere! Kanae will be popping in sooner than later! As for having Kyoko and Ren in character so such it is part of the plot, its to help Kyoko but I can assure you that when Ren comes clean it will be as himself.

Ashenvale – No worries chickdee! Cain is played by my OC (Yuuto) and Ren has Kash well in hand at this point. But Kash is a sneak bastard, he has plans, plans Kuon likes very much!

brennakai – Yeah Yuuto needs some brotherly love after having to deal with the Bennet clan! Plus, if sticks by Ren he might just find someone that belongs to him, if Sho doesn't screw with him? =^_^=

H-Nala – There are other roles, as this chapter shows, that are needed to help our couple. But in the end, I think Kash will be like a ninja and steal the show. (blows kisses! You're a life saver! Thank you for all the continuing help on the spot checks!)

ktoll9 – Poor Kyoko, she is not so native but that doesn't mean she understands everything that is happening, ne?

* * *

As always thanks to everything that has favorited, reviewed, and followed! Kissed too if your just along for the ride, it's a pleasure to have you with me! As you can see things are starting to heat up just a bit, plus more complications are arising and somewhere in the middle some how a baby popped up. I have no flipping clue that came from but if any of you had parenting classes back in high school (it just might be I went to a f'd up high school) you know the type of simulator that was references here. If not feel free to do a quick internet check for Real Care Pregnancy Simulators.


	6. Chapter 6

Learning As You Go

Disclaimer: Nakamura-sensei owns everything!

* * *

Raising a hand to cover a cough that would hopefully distract his cousin and their late-night house guest from their roles Tsuruga Ren froze as the scream of ringing cell pierced the sudden silence. Watching as Mogami Kyoko blinked then slowly uncupped his cousins face and turn to the offending sound that was coming from her bag. The bag itself was sitting carefree at the end of the couch, the ringing of her cell continued but she made no move towards the bag or the offending sound.

Yuuto however remembered how to move, the spell that had held the two actors in their roles broken and Ren was sad but glad to see it end. He had never saw an actor bewitch someone as Kyoko had just done Yuuto. The boy had been undone by her acting, the jealous that raged within Ren was brief and rigid. The pure in depth acting she had created from Yuuto had him smirking in pride when the other man had to shake his head a few times to clear it.

Watching as finally Kyoko made a hesitated move to her bag and then scrambling to dig out her phone had him chuckling in amusement. Eyes shifting to Yuuto's he was surprised to see that the boys eyes followed her movements, there was something new and bright simmering within his eyes. Something akin to a small look of peace.

 _Mogami Kyoko strikes again!_

This time he couldn't contain his laughter and it bubbled up and out before he could even hide it behind a hand. He knew his own eyes….

 _And shit!_

Turning back down the short hallway and stepping back into his room he closed his bedroom door and belittled himself for the slip up. Marching back into his bedroom he once again cleaned his hands and then reached for his contact case.

He had been so wrapped up in the dream he had had and the sudden sound of her voice that he had exited his room before putting in his contacts. Glancing up after inserting one contact in he blinked in focus one brown and green eye, he counted his lucky stars that this evening hadn't blown up in his face. The dream and then sudden explosive orgasm he had had short circuited his mind and made him act before thinking when he had heard her voice from deep within his apartment.

Suddenly there was a screech coming from the living room that had Ren hurrying the second brown contact in and blinking it into place, with a quick glance he was content that he now appeared to be Tsuruga Ren in all ways that matter. Walking back into the living room he scanned the room only to find it was Yuuto that pacing with Kyoko's cell phone in his hand. Searching his cousins face he found nothing by furry, swinging his gaze to Kyoko he saw absolute confusion. Opening his mouth to ask what had happen he stopped when Yuuto growled out. "Does that brat ever leave you alone? I mean …."

Here Ren watched as Kyoko came to stand by Yuuto and lay a hand on his forearm. The other man's furry barely went capped as he glanced at her and suddenly raked a hand thru his brown locks. It was Kyoko who patted his arm and took her cell phone from his hand. "No, he likes to push my buttons to see my reactions. It's not a big problem for me much anymore cause I like to think I am getting better at dealing with him."

Instantly Ren knew they where talking about Fuwa Sho and he wondered with a red-hot haze how had the little bastard interfered this time? With four long strides he was next to them, hands reaching out to his beloved's shoulder, turning her to face him. He saw the surprise reflect in her eyes a mere second later a small but sensual lick of her lips and he cupped her face, his thumb caressing the pout under her bottom lip. The desire to bend down and run his tongue along that slightly moistened lip had his lower body part stiffening and aching.

"Tell me vozlyublennaya what did he do this time?" The endearment slipped simply because he now knew she enjoyed his Russian, knew that his words and the tone caressed her body in a way she liked. Smiling in satisfaction as her body stiffened for a second then leaned into his, her hands on his chest and her golden orb eyes staring up at him in surprise, confusion, and pure undiluted desire.

Humming as her fingers twitched and then came to rest in his hair at his nape, combing through his soft locks till she caught some of his tips in between her fingers and slowly started to run her thumb over it. The moan escaped before he could stop it, the involuntarily move to snuggle her body harder against his only took a moment. Her gasp had memories of his dream hitting him harder than anything else in the world.

Until her phone rang again.

With a quickness he didn't even know he possessed he nabbed her phone from her hand and answered the call, before he could even mutter a word the brat bastard was snarling, "there you are! Who the hell…." Grinning evilly Ren let out a small rasp breathe before talking, "Fuwa its late and unlike some people we are in bed! Be a good little boy and go to sleep!"

Ending the call, he tossed the phone back down in her bag and could hardly contain his amusement at the shock look that was entered Kyoko's eyes. But it was pure delighted laughter coming from his cousin as he flopped himself back onto the couch and let his laughter peel lose. However, Kyoko wasn't amused. "Tsuruga- senpai…" she stuttered and then looked at Yuuto and gapped at him, "Yuuto-san…."

Ren cocked his head to the side and let a pout form on his lips as he asked, "Why is Yuuto, Yuuto-san and I am still at Tsuruga-senpai?" It was childish, but he didn't like it, he wanted a closer relationship with her and here his cousin who she had barely known for a few months had progressed far in their relationship than he had in almost two years. It was Yuuto's laughing voice supplied an answer, "have Takarada-san push you into a roll where you…" here Kyoko whom had surprisingly stayed in his arms flew over to Yuuto and clamped a hand over his mouth. Ren bellowed a laugh as he watched a blush cover her neck then her cheeks. "Not another word Yuuto-san" her voice was stained and somewhat heavy as she glanced back at him and Ren fell more in love her right then and there.

But Yuuto wasn't going to stay quiet and Ren loved that with or without knowing it Yuuto had found pure laughter with such a great friend. But Yuuto wasn't done, "Ito-san you're not, say ashamed of me, are you?" There was mirth in his eyes as he continued to laugh. Kyoko sputtered for a moment, unsure weather to respond as _Ito-san_ or as Kyoko- in the end Ito-san won out. "Ashamed of you Sensei? You're the one wont even kiss me!" Ren simply raised an eyebrow at the challenged then bowed his own head in laughter as Ito-san Sensei choked back, "I married you, didn't I?"

* * *

It was seven am and there was a fog in Yuuto's head, his mother had always chalked it up to him not being a morning person. Who was he to disagree with his mother, though he was totally convinced that wasn't the root of his problem. But the old saying was you win some and lose some.

And last night he had totally won some, the script read with Kyoko had been going decently, they had even discussed their run in with Fuwa Sho for a brief moment, she had confided in him that the pop star was a childhood friend that had done or said some pretty terrible things to her or about her. She didn't clarify and hadn't needed to.

Knowing that the other boy was the source of grief in his new friend had put the brat in the negative column and then last night Ren had topped it off.

He was sure that Ren was aware of the struggles between his ladylove and Fuwa, last night had proved that but Ren had taken it a bit far. Yuuto didn't know if Ren realized it or not, he personally didn't think so but who was he? The short phone call, if the other boy wanted to push it had gave him ammunition against Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko. The phone call Ren had taken had implied that he and Kyoko were in fact lovers…

Yuuto knew in time that they would be… the thought of them not cementing their love for one another never came to him. There was never a doubt that they belonged together.

"Yuuto-san are sure you don't mind?" Blinking back to the current situation Yuuto thought back on what he and Kyoko had been discussing? Ahh, that's right a skype call with a friend of hers that was currently on location in the States. Kyoko had ended up staying the night with him and Ren, this detailed him giving up his bed and taking the couch, which was way to short for a boy his length, but he didn't mind.

Then this morning as Kyoko and he had made their way around the kitchen to make breakfast she had remembered this morning was her weekly skype call with "Moko-san", another actress whom he guessed was a very close friend of Kyoko's. So, in good spirit he had offered up his laptop for the call, Ren had made his exit before either he or Kyoko had awoken that morning.

"Its fine Kyoko-chan" being playful with the chan honorific and was rewarded with a blush. Smiling as he watched her settle down with a cup of hot tea and some toast and made the call from his laptop. It was a few minutes before he heard an enchanting voice on the other end. There was an itch to sneak a peek at the other girls image that nagged him for a second, but he quickly buried within himself and in turn started to look at other script offers.

It was roughly a half an hour later when he heard the first 'Mo' being spite off out of the call, Kyoko wasn't fazed instead she leaned forward and asked, "Moko-san what's wrong?" Yuuto cocked his head to the side and for some odd reason he listened. "American boys are so forward, and they don't know what no means!" here he smirked as Kyoko slide him a knowing look. He hadn't came out right and admitted he was American, but he also knew she wasn't stupid.

"Is there a certain boy giving you trouble Moko-san? Maybe you should go to the director about it? Not to tattle mind you, but there are culture differences to take in consideration!" Yuuto muttered slightly aloud, _so not stupid_ , causing Kyoko to glance at him again. But both of their attentions were brought back to the laptop when other girl spoke, "Bennet-san just thinks I am playing hard to get, if it gets out of hand I will…."

At the mention of a Bennet Yuuto moved, sliding up next to Kyoko and suddenly the red-hot anger cooled. Kyoko's Moko-san was downright gorgeous, she took his breath away. He watched as the other girls eyes widen in surprise and had her leaning backwards in her chair. "Mo Kyoko who's that?" Kyoko in return muttered his name back to her friend but shaking off their banter and the other girls beauty he snapped. "Which Bennet?"

The was a pause, growl as either girl answered he asked again. "Which fucking bastard is it?" He felt Kyoko place a hand on his arm, watched as the other girl blushed and looked away. "Moko-san please answer Yuuto-san, I think its important!" He watch the screen as the other girl weight her options and finally to his horror she spoke, "Cedric Bennet!"

Slamming his hands down flat against the table he roared. He knew he frightened both girls, but memories of watching his brothers "at work" had his gut rolling. He did his best to calm himself and focused on the pretty girl staring back at him, "listen kukla and listen good. Cedric Bennet is a man not to be played with. No is not in his vocabulary, if wants you he will find the easiest and dirtiest way of getting you."

There was a flash of horror that flashed in her pretty blue eyes, but it was Kyoko that was asking him, "Yuuto how do we help Moko-san? How do we protect her?" Closing his eyes, he muttered a. 'I know and more importantly trust someone to help her, but I need to make a phone call." Placing a small kiss on Kyoko's head he grabbed his phone and walked into his bedroom but before he shut the door he heard, "Kyoko tell me everything about that man and who is he to you!" Mo…. I cant protect if you don't tell me things!"

With a snarl he thought that that poor girl didn't understand the horror that she herself was facing.

If anyone needed protection it was one Kotonami Kanae – and he be damned if he wouldn't protect her.

* * *

He knew it was super early in California, but he had been told not to hesitated to call should he need anything. And he would call in any and all markers he had to protect this girl. Yuuto grinned as the other man picked up on the second ring.

"This better be important!"

Laughing out right Yuuto Tsuruga let William J Bennet face forward without shame since he buried his sister. Sitting down on his bed he kept his voice low and soft, "I need your help!"

A mere second ticked by and the other man laughed, "why is it that my children only call me when they need help?" Holding his laughter down he wouldn't let the other man know that for him consider him one of his beloved children touched him down to his very soul.

"Mr. Hiz.." the older man cut him off sharply, "that's no way to ask your father for help son!" Finally, his tears fell, and he brought his free hand up to wipe them away, muttering softly, "alright alright father of mine… please do me the honor of bestowing your love and guiding light…" A growl that was more playful than anything, "you're a damn cheeky brat!"

Yuuto loved this side of the man that had took it upon himself to become a father figure to him. Hizuri Kuu was a man that any man would be proud to call father, he didn't do it often cause there was a pain on Kuu's face when he did so.

From the talk from his old man and his brothers, Cedric mostly Yuuto knew that Hizuri Kuu already had a son. A son he loved beyond anything Yuuto had ever seen, not even his own mother had loved her son and daughter that way. In this respect Yuuto was envious of Hizuri Kuon, where ever he may be!

"Well cat got your tongue son?" Smiling as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling Yuuto went into full explanation of Kotonami Kanae problem and his concern. There was a pregnant pause before the other man spoke.

"Steven Bennet survived! The moment it was clear he would Cedric and Mason Bennet were acting as nothing ever happened!"

Growling that he had fucked up and not finished the job he had set out to do. Destroying everything that Steven Bennet had made was his first and only thought for days… for months.

Then he had came to Japan… and things went skewered again.

Japan had gave him the only thing he had wanted in life!

 _ **Acting**_

And yet here he was, not even six months into it and his life was so much better. Then he remembered….

Life… was something his sister no longer had.

"Stop it! Mirabelle wouldn't want this for you!" It was soft and gentle, and it set Yuuto's nerves on fire. 'She blamed me! Blamed me for taking her away from her precious _daddy!"_ The words were a snarl but the cut his heart just badly as they did when she said them.

"Will she was twelve and confused." Kuu was trying to smooth his anger, to _heal_ his heart. Instead he snapped back, "Its Yuuto now!" Suddenly the silence cut through his anger and pain. "You chosen a stage name?" there was something odd in Kuu's voice, something raw and pained.

Choking back a sob he slammed his eyes shut and whispered out, "meet a man! He understands this monster in me…. He is helping me… helping …."

There his words choked off and the older man softly spoke, "that's good Will, let him help! This isn't something you should fight alone!" Nodding he let Kuu's voice wash over him, smoothing back the pain and the anger that he had thought he was handling up till now.

 _Such a fool he had been!_

He wasn't even aware of finishing the conversation, he remembered the other man promised to help Kotonami Kanae against his brother and protect her as much as he could. There had been something odd once he had brought up the fact that Kotonami-san was a friend of friend, a friend Kuu had wanted to know all about!

At Mogami Kyoko name the other man had pressed for more details.

 _Strange_

But in the end, he had called in two other markers from others in LA that could help the young actress. This sadly was all he could do to help, to protect her. Not being able to do more, ate at his soul like hell fire!

* * *

There was something funny going on and Kyoko was determined to get to the bottom of it. Tsuruga Yuuto she now knew was partially American and thus knew this Cedric Bennet that was hounding Moko-san.

Pieces of a larger puzzle was still at play here and it was starting to annoy her.

Her friend was in danger, she believed Yuuto when he had spoke about Cedric Bennet and it scared her that she couldn't protect her best friend. Not that said friend was worried to much about the danger, no her best friend seemed more interested in Tsuruga Yuuto himself than the American man that had easier access to her.

Slipping up from the table as the skype call ended, she made her way to the second bedroom in the apartment. Listening briefly at the door, she didn't want to eavesdrop on any of Yuuto's phone calls. Instead she heard a small quick sob that tore through her defenses and had her entering the bedroom without knocking.

Finding Tsuruga Yuuto laying on his back on the bed and an arm flung across his eyes she padded closer. Close enough to see the silent tear stains on his cheeks. Her heart that Tsuruga Ren had against her will opened back up fluttered in a deep throb.

Mustarding up all the courage she had and gently sat on the edge of the bed, back to the silent man. Reaching out she incased his nearest hand in hers and felt him jump a little at the sudden contact. It took a second, his fingers tensing as she enlaced their fingers together, her own heartbeat was pounding in her chest and suddenly time broke.

Fingers still laced together she found herself being pulled back, her back came crashing against his chest as he bolted upright, then he in turned pushed her backwards. Her lungs ached as air was huffed out and a strong male body curled up beside her. Fingers still connecting as his other arm came around to incircle her and his head fell to her shoulder.

The feel of his body as it shuttered beside hers had her turning and cradling his head to her chest as the sobs broke totally free.

As she combed fingertips through his hair she spoke gently and smoothly as she could. Asking him about his past, who he was, where he had came from, and lastly _**who**_ did he want to be? She was silent as he explained his relationship with Cedric Bennet, watched as he tore his heart open when he spoke about his sister.

And felt ashamed!

When she first saw the anger, he showed against Sho yesterday she had expected the worse. She had expected some kind of evilness, some kind of soul eating demon but Yuuto was so much more than anything from his past. Placing a blushed kiss at the crown of his head she hummed as he softly sighed.

Smiling she whispered, "you happened to shock Moko-san!" She felt a shudder at his shoulders and he whispered back, "I will apologize for my rude behavior next time!" Laughing she leaned back and looked him in the eyes and bubbled up small smirk of her own, "Something tells me you're in for it when she gets home!"

He just blushed and snuggled back up to her and yawned, their day she knew was open until the later part of the afternoon. Smiling she closed her eyes and let sleep claim her once more.

* * *

She wasn't quiet sure how this all came to be?

It was early the next morning after the confrontation with Yuuto about Moko-san, sorting out her thoughts, suddenly that seemed like a life time ago. Cause it was here on the set of _Lotus_ _in_ _the_ _Mud_ that her some what good mood just went downhill. Not only did she have one _big_ problem but _three_!

But she wasn't sure which one was the worse? Thou she did know how to deal with one of three problems, one that currently kept shooting daggers her way, well two of the offending people were shooting daggers while the other one gave some kind of weird appreciation look.

That's when Mogami Kyoko knew her life was in one of the nine levels of hell.

 _Damn you Dante, my life is NOT a divine comedy_

Forcing a smile, she squared her shoulders and made her way to induce herself to her new costar. Smiling big while bowing she hoped she added the right amount of innocence to her voice as she spoke. "Morizumi-san its such a pleasure to see you again! Please induce me to your companion!" Straightening from her bow she suddenly felt disgusted as the other man let his eyes roam over her body.

"Mogami-san this Mason Bennet he is from the States and will helping with some of the script changes and language." Bowing in acknowledgment she softly relayed her excitement should more American aspects make their way into the film and made tackleful retreat.

Turning to face the last number of her problems, felt her skin pebble at having Morizumi and Mason Bennet at her back but she supposed Fuwa Shotaro had waited patiently enough. Stepping up to her once childhood friend she spoke gently, as if not provoke him. "Fuwa-san what a wonderful surprise! I was so excited to hear you will be doing the musical score for this film!"

She watched as his eyes clouded then narrowed, she silently begged for some good luck that he would act his age in front of all her costars. Then she noticed his attention wasn't on her, his eyes had narrowed at the man at her back.

 _Mason Bennet_

A disgusting man that she knew she would have to be careful around. She would do everything in her power to protect Yuuto and Moko-san.

Sho reached out and grabbed her by the elbow and snarled out a, "we have to talk!"

Keeping her head high she fished out her phone and sent a snappy text to her "beloved" Senpai,

 **This is all your fault!**

* * *

Tsuruga Ren knew something was wrong, he had felt it when he had gotten home last night and yet everything appeared well enough. Expect the woman he was in love with was at his apartment wearing some kind of pregnancy simulator while referring to his would-be cousin as Sensei yet again.

That scene had cause another erotic dream that had woken him up panting and heading into his bathroom for a cold shower.

He was aware that there was a sense of peace between the two actors as they moved about one another. Yuuto had even slipped after Kyoko had taken off the simulator and asked questions about Kotonami Kanae of all people. It had taken Ren the better part of the night to realize that Yuuto was fishing for information on the raven-haired beauty.

 _Interesting…. When did that happen?_

It was midmorning when the sense of dread over powered him, a moment later he received a text from Kyoko that had him muttering aloud in English, "fuck a duck!"

His words had Yashiro Yukihito staring at him in pure horror!

* * *

 _Vocabulary_

 _Vozlyublennaya- beloved/sweetheart (Russian)_

 _Kukla- baby doll (Russian)_

* * *

H-Nala – Yes indeed! Poor Ren! (blows kisses)

brennakai – Not exactly the interruption you were thinking about, ne?

* * *

This chapter wanted to keep on going but didn't want to go anywhere! I am still not sure if its well put together or not? Secrets are coming out, danger is lurking around, and interest are peaking. I need to do something… I am been home sick this past week then got snowed this weekend. So, with that said I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and as always thanks you bunches for reading, favoriting, and liking!


End file.
